Debt of Honour
by FizzyGirl
Summary: A young spacer arrives on Kashyyyk to trade goods but finds an ally and old friend in crisis and renders assistance. OC characters. Request.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me.

* * *

Story is a request.

* * *

Chapter One

Sapphire eyes spanned the expanse of the room and a loud, dramatic sigh escaped the only occupant. The journey had already expanded to two extra days which turned it somewhat dull. On board the ship, there were only so many things she could do before the boredom crept back in. The main activity had involved repairing everything that needed to fixed but by the end of the day, it made her eyes sore and her mind tired with exhaustion.

At this moment, Murata was lying in her private quarters, feeling like she could climb the walls in her frustration; the pressure of wanting to get to her destination and why weighed on her mind. Travelling was something she loved but the moments in between had been things she never quite resolved. Before the journeys began she always assumed it was go quickly and that there would be no need for something to occupy her mind with but she always turned out to be wrong.

With a glance at the door, Murata sighed again. The autopilot was on and the ship was mostly flying itself, with a little help of her droid, RA-S15, to help of course. The thought of him made her mind linger. RA had been with her longer than anyone else had ever been. RA had belonged to her father but he's function with him had been much different than it was now. Now it mostly concerned her safety and well being, making sure that she got from one place to another in one piece rather than communications and statistics.

With that notion crossing the path, Murata's thoughts went to where they were heading now. It was Kashyyyk, home of the Wookiees. On that planet, she had a contact, well, an old friend, really. The time since she'd last seen her had been too long and it made a twinge of guilt hit her, but she pushed it down, not wanting to think about it.

The purpose of this trip was to trade weapons she had on board to trade for Wookiee goods, mostly alcohol. Out in the galaxy, the alcohol would be very valuable but she knew that getting it might not be the hard part. She even knew that getting on the planet might be difficult if all she's heard is actually true. The idea of Imperial interruptions didn't enthuse her.

"Mistress..."

The droid's voice came through the comlink on the ship, making Murata bolt upright on her bed in slight fear. "What is it, RA?"

"We are approaching the Kashyyyk system now," replied RA.

Murata gave no reply. Instead, she sprung off her bed and fled from the room and headed straight for the cockpit. When she got there, she jumped into her seat beside her faithful droid and turned off the autopilot, taking full control. At the feel of the entire ship thrumming under her fingertips, Murata felt her heart hammer faster in her chest and she took a deep breath, still loving that it always gave her the same sense of heightened stimulation.

Before long, the planet came into view and she gazed over the bluish green orb in the distance. It looked just as she remembered and as they approached, she slowed a little, hoping it avoid any unwelcome attention. But it was only a few minutes before she realised that they had been spotted and she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"We're being hailed," informed RA, the concern in his voice not going undetected.

"I know," said Murata quietly, watching as two ships drew near to their position. This was unwanted but expected. Murata sighed. "Kashyyyk is an Imperial slave world. I had hoped to avoid this but..."

"The odds of that were highly unlikely," stated RA in a monotonous tone which gave Murata reason to smile for a few seconds.

"Stop your ship immediately," said an unfamiliar voice through her communication system. "Prepare to be boarded."

They were an IPV-1 System Patrol Craft and two Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wings. The ship came to an abrupt stop and Murata didn't even have to look to know why. Instead of waiting for her, a beam had been placed against the ship, making it stop and loiter in the same position. Beside her, RA pressed several buttons, attempting to free them, his actions panicky, but she knew it would do nothing. She placed a comforting hand on his as the hatch door opened and she got to her feet, waiting for the unwelcome visitors.

Heavy footsteps thundered down the narrow hallways and soon, three people came into view; an Imperial officer and two stormtroopers. The Imperial officer stepped forward and the two stormtroopers followed but stayed a few feet behind, both seemingly uninterested in the unfolding events.

Murata took a few steps away from her chair and leaned against the nearest console, folding her arms over her chest. The Imperial officer was tall and long limbed. His face was pointed and severe, with dark, beady eyes that looked around the ship once before looking at her closely.

"This is your ship?" he asked, as though sceptical.

"Yes," she replied evenly.

Her eyes fell from his face and to the name tag on his dark grey uniform; Tallon. It wasn't a name she'd heard or seen before. The officer turned to look at the two behind him and they instantly moved, heading in different directions. Murata felt her heart skip a beat but her face remained impassive once the dark eyes landed on her again.

"You're just a child," he mocked. "Where are your parents?"

"Not here," said Murata, giving a vague answer on purpose. "Is this necessary, officer?"

"It's part of my job," said Tallon sternly. "I take it very seriously."

Murata unfolded her arms and settled them on the console gently. "I'm not saying otherwise," she said, her voice going soft. "I'm just a young girl with a droid for company. I'm sure there are more important things you could be doing with your time than searching a child's ship."

"Hmm..." was all the reply she got.

"Perhaps I could make it worth your while to forget I was ever here," said Murata, closing the distance between them.

"You must be joking," scoffed Tallon, his expression giving the notion that the idea disgusted him.

"Not quite what I meant," said Murata, suddenly horrified by the thought herself. "How much would it take?"

"I highly doubt you've got enough," said Tallon, turning away and heading towards the door.

"Three thousand."

The Imperial officer stopped in his tracks and after exactly three seconds, he turned around to face her again. Murata stood there, with her hands behind her back and their eyes locked and Murata managed to keep her face mostly impassive, minus the hint of a smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You have my attention," said Tallon, lifting his head high as he spoke. "Speak quickly, child."

Murata placed one hand on her hip and motion with her other as she spoke. "If you order your troops to leave I will give you the money. Then you leave and I have no more hassle from you or other patrols."

"You have a deal... child," said Tallon, adding the last word with a smirk.

The Imperial officer left the cockpit and Murata heard her round up the two stormtroopers he brought on board with him. Before leaving herself, Murata moved to RA's chair and she leaned in, whispering when she spoke to him.

"Keep an eye on those ships out there," she ordered. "I'll settle things with Mister Severe out there."

"Yes, Mistress," said RA despite the note of concern still in his voice.

Murata left the cockpit and rounded the corner in time to see the stormtroopers leave. Tallon stood near the door himself and Murata nodded once, happy to see him keeping his end so far. From within her pocket, Murata withdrew a small, velvet bag. She pulled it open and took out three gold Imperial credit coins and without hesitation, she handed them over. Tallon turned and was halfway down the walkway before Murata thought of something else but she quickly dismissed it.

Murata stared a moment longer before she closed the hatch and locked it, waiting for the usual click. Once it sounded, she waited and listened. The docked ship detached and the engines revved, the sound slowly moving away. Murata breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the cockpit and took her seat and hold of the controls again.

"They're leaving," informed RA.

"I see that," said Murata. "Let's get down to the planet as soon as we can."

* * *

The Red Dwarf Stinger landed steadily, the ground beneath it solid. Murata shut down every system and opened the main door. She stepped out into darkness, the nearest light coming from down the adjoining boardwalk. The air was thick and warm and Murata took a deep breath, somewhat pleased to be out of the coldness of space. The wooden landing platform was deserted, only barrels and storage containers lined the outside. In the light of what appeared to be late morning, Murata could see wroshyr trees and hear the echoes of insects but the exact direction of them was unclear.

It was a few moments before RA joined her and she locked the ship down. Together they left the landing platform and walked down the boardwalk. A little further down she could see where the village was, a row of houses lining one side. Many of them had doors and windows open and a few of local inhabitants were out and about, only a couple glancing her way. But their advantage of being inconspicuous didn't last long as two Wookiees appeared in front of them, seemingly emerging out of nowhere.

"_Who are you and want do you want?"_

Murata looked to the one that spoke. He was over two metres tall and had really dark hair that looked a little tangled around his arms. With a quick look down, Murata noted the small weapons they had on them but she did nothing but give a tiny, unassuming smile.

"I'm here to see a friend," she said honestly.

"_You are armed,"_ stated the other, taking a slight step forward.

"As are you," said Murata giving a one shoulder shrug. "It's for protection. Nothing else. I'm here to see Enacca. She's an old friend."

The two Wookiees spoke amongst themselves, seeming oblivious to the fact that Murata could still hear them. Soon, they turned their attention back to her and the first one spoke again.

"_You may go," _he said in firm voice.

"Thank you," said Murata, giving a slight bow with her head.

The two Wookiees then parted and Murata walked between them, RA following right looked the same as the last time she was here and their endpoint wasn't far away. The door was nothing but a sturdy piece of wood and it was closed, keeping out the humidity. A faint light emitted from the house and Murata checked her surroundings before knocking and taking a step back. A few moments passed before Murata knocked again and waited.

A light growl was heard from within and the door was wrenched open, making Murata jump slightly. A tall, female Wookiee stood in the doorway, the sandy brown hair right in her face. There was a pause as the Wookiee stopped and looked, meeting Murata's eye. The initial facial expression quickly disappeared, replaced with a kind softness. Clearly, her old friend had been expecting someone else.

"_Murata!" _she said, sounding pleased. _"Come in, please, come in."_

Both Murata and her droid entered the small home. The front door led straight into a sitting area, furnished with a table and chairs made from wood. A small woollen rug sat in the centre and the light source seemed to be coming from another room but was still enough to filter into this one. Murata turned where she stopped and watched her ally close the door.

"How have you been, Enacca?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"_Quite well," _replied Enacca. _"What about you? You haven't been around in a while."_

"I know," said Murata, the apologetic expression on her face saying it all. "Forgive me but I've been busy lately. I didn't forget about you."

Enacca moved away from the door and sat down in a wide chair that half faced it, offering another to Murata. A small smile graced her face as she took it, noticing that RA lingered in the same spot as he normally did. When her eyes lifted back onto her friend, Murata noticed that perhaps she hadn't been truthful. The Wookiee appeared tired and maybe a touch troubled about something but she couldn't quite place what it could be other than the obvious.

"_Your ship has not yet fallen apart," _said Enacca, a trace of amusement coming from her.

Murata laughed softly. "Its condition is still good. Hasn't given me many troubles yet."

"_Your parents would be proud," _stated Enacca. _"Can I offer you something to eat and drink? I have some Wasaka berry pie and a little graling juice...?"_

The thought of something to fill her stomach peaked her interest and Murata nodded, smiling broadly. "That would be lovely."

For someone of her height, Enacca rose to her feet gracefully and entered the doorway on the other side that was open. Murata glanced beside her and saw that RA had moved closer to the window and was looking outside. The noises in the kitchen increased and it gained Murata's attention and she waited patiently, wondering if she could have helped.

But Enacca returned with a wide wooden tray which she set down on the table. She served Murata first, handing her a slice of pie on a plate and some juice that was set down near her. Murata eyed the deep red liquid, feeling her throat go dry but she ignored it and took a bite of her food, humming as it tasted the same as it did the last time she tried it.

"_What brings you here?" _asked Enacca, after taking a sip of her own juice.

Murata took a deep breath, noticing that they were getting down to business rather quickly and she settled the pie on her lap while she spoke. "I'm looking for a trade and I thought you'd be able to help me."

"_A trade?" _questioned Enacca. _"What exactly do you have to trade and what are you needing in return?"_

"It's not a question of need," said Murata, wanting to make herself completely clear from the start. "This is more of an opportunity, something to boost my finances. On my ship I have bowcasters, detonators and grenades and I'm looking to trade it for alcohol."

"_That might not be easy," _commented Enacca. _"I may be able to help you in speaking with the city trade managers although..."_

"Yes," prompted Murata.

"_How did you manage to get past the Imperial patrols? Surely, you were stopped and searched."_

"I took care of it," said Murata, dismissing it with wave of her hand. She picked up the juice and took a long sip before continuing. "Is there a problem with trading? Before you said you were fine but I don't get that impression from your body language."

"_You're smarter than a child ought to be," _said Enacca, not unkindly. _"I need assistance with something, if you're up for it."_

"Depends on what it is," said Murata honestly.

"_A special hunt," _elaborated Enacca.

Murata's face showed her confusion before she could convey it with words. "A special hunt? What do you mean?"

"_My cousin, Karra, is due to be married, soon but his mate, Satakk, was captured along with others while on a hunt by Trandoshan slavers. They're going to be shipped off-world and I cannot allow that to happen."_

"I would bet a thousand credits that you're a better hunter than me," said Murata, her confusion still showing. "What help could I be to you?"

"_You're smaller and that may prove an advantage," _said Enacca honestly. _"I believe the combined efforts of us and my fellow kin that have volunteered to help will make sure it's a success."_

Murata tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear as she listened. "I'm willing to help you," she said, without much hesitation. "What do you need of me?"

"_Just your blaster and perhaps a little more..." _said Enacca. _"I will introduce you to my cousin now and you can speak with him personally. Come with me."_

Enacca stood up as did Murata. As the front door opened and a waft of fresh air hit her, Murata realised what Enacca had meant by 'perhaps a little more'. It referred to her other weapon. For the moment, Murata kept the initial opinion forming at bay and followed Enacca outside. She wasn't quite sure if it would be needed in a rescue such as this.

They headed out the front door and RA toddled along, his joints making audible sounds. The outside still looked the same; the clouds around them white and thick. The three of them walked along the boardwalk, their presence gaining a little more attention now and Murata felt a little weary, keeping her hand not far from her weapon, hoping that they reached the cousins home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They walked for almost fifteen minutes before they reached their destination. They arrived at a gigantic wroshyr tree that looked to have several homes built into it, like a skyscraper or complex but from one glance Murata could see it was a little more convoluted than that. Enacca had walked ahead, seeming determined but Murata lingered for a moment, waiting for RA to catch up. They hadn't walked particularly fast but her droid still managed to be a few metres behind.

Once he caught up, they continued and both Murata and RA followed Enacca into the complex. They passed several natives, only a couple taking any notice of them but Murata took note of them, keeping an eye out for any danger that could suddenly cross their path. Before long, they headed upwards; stopping at one of the top levels and went down a narrow boardwalk. A few pieces of wooden creaked; suddenly making Murata feel nervous but she said nothing.

Enacca knocked on the door she stopped at and it was answered almost immediately. A male Wookiee stood just inside the door, his dark eyes glancing at the two guests. Without uttering a sound, he stepped back and allowed them inside. Murata nodded her thanks and walk further into the short hallway, RA close behind. Their host silently headed down the hallway and the three of them followed him to a small living room. It was smaller than Enacca's, to Murata's faint surprise.

"_This is Murata and her droid RA-S15,"_ said Enacca to the other. _"She's... an old friend. She can fight. She'll be able to help." _Enacca then turned her attention to Murata. _"This is my cousin, Karra."_

"Nice to meet you," said Murata, politely.

"_How are you going to help us?" _asked Karra brusquely. _"You are just a small, human child."_

Murata opened her mouth to answer but Enacca cut across her in a sharp tone. _"She's a good fighter," _defended Enacca. _"I would not just tell anybody about this. Murata can help. Her skills with weapons would even rival yours and her being small could be an advantage. Trust me."_

Karra seemed to back down a little and after a hard stare at Murata he offered them a seat. Murata sat down but Enacca remained standing, looking a little on edge. RA moved closer, to stand beside Murata and she glanced up briefly at him but said nothing before looking back to Karra who had sat down across from her.

"Tell me everything," said Murata, meeting Karra's gaze.

"_Satakk and I were going to marry by the shores in a few weeks time," _said Karra, his demeanour a little softer at the mention of his mate. _"It's been almost a week since I've seen her. She went hunting with a few others. Kinrath, that's what she was hunting. Skilful at it too, she is; the best. But they were captured on the way back. Trandoshan slavers. They set up a trap and ambushed them. We found the tracks and surveyed them for a little while, scrutinised their every move but we were never led back to them. It felt like they were looking for something else or perhaps some others to capture."_

"What else?" asked Murata when the Wookiee stopped.

"_On the way back here we managed to find another group of Trandoshan's and one got separated," _said Karra. _"He wasn't willing to say much but he did squeal about where their camp is."_

"How do you know he spoke the truth?" asked Murata, frowning slightly.

"_Have a Wookiee pull out your arms from their sockets and you can get them to tell you anything," _said Karra knowingly.

"I see," said Murata, understanding what he meant. "How do you know the camp is still there?"

"_I don't," _admitted Karra. _"Not for certain but capturing one of us alone is difficult and a group is even harder. They're greedy and they'll stay until they've got plenty."_

Murata nodded, believing what he said as she knew about Trandoshans and not just slavers, but some from all walks of life and most were not to be trifled with. Although, Murata could see why the Wookiees were certain about this and she knew they were right. Capturing a lone Wookiee would be extremely tricky, not to mention life threatening.

"What's your plan?" asked Murata curiously.

"_Enter the camp and find out what they've done with my mate," _said Karra honestly. _"I doubt they could have had her or anyone else moved off world yet and I intend to stop that before it happens."_

"And when are you planning on proceeding with this... attack?" asked Murata, unsure of how to phrase her question.

"_Now," _said Karra decisively. _"Are you ready to join us?"_

"Not quite," said Murata, getting to her feet. "I need to return to my ship. There are a couple of things I will need. I won't be long, I promise."

"_I will go with you," _said Enacca, heading for the door first.

Murata nodded silently in agreement and the three left the house without another word. In silence, they left the complex and walked along the boardwalk. RA followed behind and when they reached the ship both he and Murata went on board while Enacca waited outside for them, her stance rigid as she looked out into the distance.

On board, Murata sent RA to fetch her weapon while she went to her private quarters to change. When she had time to prepare for any sort of battle she preferred to wear her other outfit. It was similar to the one she wore now except it wasn't sleeveless and the top was shorter, leaving her midriff exposed and she wore thick, high boots to give her legs extra protection. But the colour remained the same; yellow and white with a thick black outline.

As soon as she was ready she met RA by the main door and saw that he was holding a long, black case in his hands. Instantly she knew what it was and said nothing as they left the ship and she locked it down again. Enacca was still on the landing platform, a few metres away, waiting for them. They joined her and they went back to Karra's home. The trip back seemed shorter and before she knew it, she was back inside the sitting area, noticing the weapons that lay on a nearby table that hadn't been there before.

"How are we getting to the camp?" asked Murata, her eyes lingering on the amount of weapons present.

"_Gunship," _replied Karra as he inspected his bowcaster. _"We stole it from right under their noses."_

With one guess Murata would say that Karra was speaking of Imperials as there weren't many others they could steal such a ship from. Murata moved from where she stood and went to middle of the room to see what weapons were there. There were a few blades, extra bowcasters and long-guns. Beside her, Enacca appeared and picked up the largest warblade on the table, her eyes examining it curiously. Murata quickly hid the look of surprise on her face and focused on Karra again.

"When do we leave?"

"_Now," _said Karra. _"Grab a few weapons and follow, quietly."_

Murata picked up the remaining warblades as well as one bowcaster and followed Karra out the door. The small group walked for several minutes, going down quite a few levels along the way and the world seemed to get darker and darker. When they arrived at the last lift, Murata stopped and turned to face her droid.

"RA, go back to the ship," she ordered quietly.

"No, mistress," said RA. "I must stay with you."

"No," said Murata quickly. "I'm ordering you to go back. This could be dangerous and I won't see you harmed or damaged. Go back."

Both Enacca and Karra stopped up ahead and watched the small exchange. "Protecting you is part of my programming," said a reluctant RA. "It is my duty to see to your safety, regardless of my own."

"That's touching," said Murata, patting the droid's cold arm. "It really is but RA, I'm in charge and you must obey. Go back. I won't be long. I promise."

There was a pause as RA looked at her, as though pondering on whether she was being serious or not. But it didn't take long for RA to nod as best he could and step back.

"I will go back, mistress," he said. Murata watched as he began to walk away but then he slowed and turned to look at her again. "Be safe."

Once he was out of sight, the three of them entered the lift and went down in silence. It was slow as though attention to it must be kept to a minimum and after getting past three hundred counts, they hit the bottom. Murata looked around, squinting as the darkness had become substantial. The silence was heavy and thick, the noiselessness causing her to hear nothing but the thump of her heart. Without any hesitation, Enacca and Karra moved forward and after a moment, Murata followed.

They went deep into the forest and Murata soon lost count of the small twists and turns they took and before long, in a small clearing, she could see the blurry outlines of others. They all approached, Murata falling back a little, staying weary. Karra greeted all of them and Enacca did the same albeit a little less vocally.

"_None will hurt you," _assured Enacca, noticing the look on her face. _"I give my word."_

Murata nodded but said nothing, acknowledging the other Wookiees who all did the same. It was then that Murata noticed it. Behind the new group was a sizeable transport. It was a Low Altitude Assault Transport and it definitely belonged to the Imperials. From where she stood, Murata could see the door was open and once she was closer, she could see the weapons lining the inside. It seemed they were ready for anything.

The Wookiees got on board the transport and Murata watched Enacca and Karra join them before she did as well. The engine started up with a heavy hum and just as Murata took hold of a side panel, they were off, heading even further into the dark forest. The amount of trees that went by was astounding and Murata even saw a few wildlife creatures when she managed to look down from the ship.

It felt like an hour passed before they landed and the door reopened. Murata was the first one to step out and she looked around. Nothing looked different than before and she watched as the others disembarked and Enacca stood beside her. For a moment, the other Wookiees talking amongst each other, trying to decide on what was the best cause of action.

"_We'll take cover through the trees,"_ said Enacca, taking notice of what the others were saying too. _"And we'll surprise them."_

"And then what?" asked Murata, looking up at her friend.

"_Leaving survivors is not suggested," _said Enacca, knowing what the young girl meant. _"I will not ask you to slaughter anyone but remember what this is for. They are monsters and we are only trying to protect our kin. Ask yourself how far you would go for your own."_

Murata nodded her understanding. She could sympathise but she didn't know what it really was to fight for someone she was losing. For years it had just been her and RA. The group started moving off and Murata went with them. The forest continued to look the same as they moved through the throng of trees. It was denser than anything Murata had yet travelled through and by the time they stopped, she could feel her chest rise and fall sharply and the dull aching in her sides.

Just beyond the ridge voices could be heard; sharp voices that sounded like a horde of hissing. Murata met Enacca's eye but neither of them said anything. The Wookiees at the front were first to lead the charge. A couple gave a war cry that echoed through Murata's ears but she trailed them in the camp.

The camp was bigger than Murata expected. Four tents littered the area as did a fire pit that was currently wet, as though a fire had just recently been doused. There were several Trandoshans that scattered as the attack began, the hissing increasing in volume. Murata went for the ones furthest away, making sure they didn't escape. She ran as hard as she could and once she was in range, she retrieved her blaster and fired three shots, all of them hitting the targets.

Murata gave herself a small smile before turning and facing the battle again. A hard whack came out of nowhere and hit Murata on her side of her head, sending her to the ground. A pain of shock rippled through her knees and travelled up her spine. The one that hit her came closer, her eyes focusing on him, trying to shake the blurriness from her vision.

The Trandoshan was tall with dark green skin and even darker eyes. But he didn't get any closer as a large warblade passed through his middle, slicing him in half. Murata looked up further and saw Enacca standing before her, offering a hand. Murata took and was pulled back to her feet. The dizziness still swam in her head but she could focus just enough to see what was happening.

"_Are you alright?" _questioned Enacca.

"Yes," replied Murata. "Thank you."

Enacca nodded once and went back into the thick of the fight. Murata moved to the side of the camp, close to one of the tents. Murata took out her special weapon and as easy as it was to breathe, she put it together. The strap went over her head and she steadied the gun easily with her body.

She fired off the first round and it hit two Trandoshans that went down. Murata then removed her gun and put it away, seeing that the others were under control. She moved in closer to the middle of the camp and watched as five were brought in and shoved onto their knees. Murata took a quick glance around and noticed that most of the slavers were dead while only a few had only been knocked out.

"_Tell us what we want to know and I'll consider letting you live,"_ said Karra, stepping forward.

"Never," breathed one of the Trandoshans.

"_Fine," _said Karra. _"Have it your way."_

After a single nod from Karra, four of the Trandoshans were killed, their necks snapping easily. The four bodies fell forward, landing with a nauseating bump. For a brief second, Murata looked away, wondering if she was going to throw up the piece of pie she'd eaten. But once everything settled her attention went back to the only Trandoshan left, noticing that it was the one who'd just spoken before.

The Wookiee holding him let go and Karra stepped forward and took a strong hold of him. _"My patience is gone," _he informed angrily. _"Tell me where you took the people you captured!"_

"No..." hissed the Trandoshan.

Karra let out a huge roar and pulled on the Trandoshan's arms. A whimper soon accompanied the roar and the pressure slackened. Karra then repeated his actions and he did so a few times before a distinct crack was heard, telling him that the arms had been freed from the sockets.

"_Where are they?"_

Murata took a small step back. From where she stood she could fell the anger radiating off the Wookiee and it wasn't something she wanted to be particularly close to. An intense scream ripped from the Trandoshans throat and without mercy, Karra dropped him to the ground, a vicious growl escaping from him.

"_Where are they?" _repeated Karra.

"The Imperials..." said the Trandoshan weakly. "Sold them... to the Imperials."

"_Where is their camp?" _asked Karra, eyes narrowing.

The Trandoshan took in a quivering breath before answering. "Not far. Walk further north and you will find them."

"_Let's go," _said Karra to the others.

All the Wookiees turned away, leaving Murata staring at the injured Trandoshan. It was a few seconds before she turned and followed, getting into step beside Enacca. "Are we just going to leave him here?"

"_What would you do with him?"_

Murata shrugged, having no answer to that. She soon realised they were heading back in the direction they'd come from but she said nothing, realising that they were going back to the ship. It seemed this wasn't yet over and as Murata boarded again, she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It didn't take them long to find what they were searching for. The Imperial base stood out in the forest like a sore thumb. Enough of the environment had been cleared away for the structure which was impressive considering the planet they were on. The layout and events of the base were currently indeterminable as it was surrounded by high walls and tall gates that were guarded by both stormtroopers and turrents as well as a large, round spotlight on a tower towards the back.

The group arrived just over an hour after storming the slaver camp and now the tall, grey walls taunted them. Being the smallest, Murata moved to the front of the group, wanting a better look at what they were up against. At first glance, her heart sank, knowing that some Imperial bases were heavily guarded and entering or leaving one undetected was virtually impossible. But an indistinct smile crept onto Murata's face as she knew that, despite appearances, some weren't infallible.

"You need to let me check out the surroundings," said Murata, still looking at the bastion.

"_What?" _snarled Karra. _"Why would we allow that?"_

At seeing Enacca was about to speak, Murata raised her hand to stop her. She would argue her own point and defend herself. "Because I am the smallest here," said Murata firmly. "And Imperial bases aren't foreign to me. I've been around and I know of a way to get in. But you're gonna have to trust me." At seeing the look on Karra's face hardened, Murata added more. "I'm on your side and I want to help. Please."

A small growl rumbled at the back of Karra's throat and Murata nodded once. Without any verbal objections, she got to her feet and started to move away before Enacca's voice stopped her. _"How will we know when to move?"_

"Oh, you'll know," assured Murata with a small smile.

Murata didn't wait for anything else to be said and she moved away, barely making a sound as she did so. Not wanting to be seen, she followed the tree line and scouted all sides of the Imperial base. On the opposite side of the Wookiees, she noticed that in a blind spot there was a vent. At spotting it, Murata's heart skipped a beat with happiness as she had found a way inside.

Suddenly, the spotlight rained over her position, making her crouch down fast behind a bush that was just big enough to hide her completely. The blazing white light hovered momentarily before it swung around to check out another spot. Murata waited until it was on the opposite side before she moved and she raced out from the tree line and pressed her back flatly against the wall. After another glance around she set the work.

The cover was magnetically locked into place, requiring only strength to lift it off. Murata gritted her teeth and gripped the sides of the vent cover, pulling as hard as she could, needing it off as quickly as possible. The metal on the side groaned once before a definite pop was heard and the cover sprang free. The noise caused Murata to be still for a moment, to listen and see if she had been heard. But when nothing happened, she placed the cover on the ground, hiding it in the grass and she squeezed into the vent.

Murata let out a harsh breath of air as she pulled herself in the entire way. It was a little cramped and the cold surface of the vent walls clung to her shoulders when she slid past. At the first junction, she paused and looked straight ahead and down the vent on her right. Without knowing the layout in depth, it was hard to judge which way to go. But Murata figured that going straight might take her towards the front of the base which was not where she wanted to be, so she turned right.

Halfway down, Murata stopped as a crowd of voices reached her ears. Murata breathed inaudibly and listened, all the while staring at the steel blue walls that enclosed her. All the words were garbled and sounded like nonsense but nonetheless, she remained still, determined not to be caught until she had achieved her goal. The voices soon dispersed and she continued moving through the vent until she reached the end.

Another vent cover was in the way but before she pushed against, she pressed her face as close to it as possible to see whether or not there was someone around although after a few seconds, it was clear that she wasn't going to be sure until she opened it. Not waiting any longer, Murata pushed against it and jumped slightly when the magnets lifted and the cover came loose. The cold metal slipped from her grasp and crashed against the floor and Murata hopped out and replaced the cover before bounding down the hallway she was in, eager to get away before troops came to inspect the noise.

Once around the nearest corner, Murata breathed a sigh of relief and concentrated on what she had to do now. As quickly as possible she needed to find a console, preferably one where she could create havoc and confusion. On the way down, she passed a room in the middle which she ignored as the door was closed and she figured it to be nothing but a refresher or storage room. On nearing the junction, she slowed and looked down both sides of the hallway. It seemed she had another decision to make and the wrong one could be detrimental.

But before she could make it, a thunder of in unison footsteps grabbed her attention to the right. There were stormtroopers approaching her position and Murata looked around wildly for someone to hide until they passed. Glancing behind, her eyes spotted the closed door and she rushed to it, opening it without incident and hopped inside. The door closed automatically and Murata listened for the footsteps.

They came closer and Murata moved further into the room. On hitting something solid, she spun on her heel and saw a large, wide table taking up much of the space. On top were numerous plants and flowers, some she knew of and some she had never seen before. Crouching down, she slid in underneath the table and waited for the footsteps to vanish and once they did, she stood up again and looked over the contents on the table.

Despite having experiences in Imperial bases and on Imperial ships, she was confused on to why all these plants and flowers were here. It was a few moments before Murata realised the footsteps were gone and she opened the door and headed out into the hallway, deciding to go in the opposite direction of the stormtroopers, thinking that whatever was down there might not need so many soldiers guarding it.

The hallway soon veered off in different directions again, making her choose between going straight and turning left again. Without giving it much thought she chose to go straight ahead. The door opened as easily as the last and she cautiously stepped inside, laying her hand on her blaster, ready to fire it if she needed to.

"Hey, you there!"

The blaster was pulled from her holster and fired before she blinked once. The shot hit the stormtrooper in the shoulder and he instantly went down with a heavy thud. Murata raced towards him and kicked the other weapon away from them both. Murata stood over the stormtrooper and waited for him to move or say something but he didn't. Vigilantly, Murata lifted her weapon and re-holstered it.

On inspection of the room, Murata found a large console sitting against the back wall and a vague smile tugged at her mouth. This was better than what she had originally been looking for. With all her skills at the ready, she sliced into the computer and located exactly what she's looking within a few minutes. The camera system soon appears on screen before her and she quickly deactivates all of them.

With that done, Murata searches through more systems, looking to create a few explosions somehow. A faint frown soon appeared between her brows as she continued searching. But when she managed to slice into the system that controlled the turrents, the frown disappeared. From past experience, she guessed there would be fuel canisters near the front and if she could turn the turrents around, it would create a good diversion.

Within a few seconds of changing the commands, she heard several explosions around her and a full smile graced her face. With a little more expertise, she sliced into the lock system and opened the main gate and the prison doors. Once done, Murata stepped away from the console and grabbed her blaster again, shooting at it. The console exploded in an outburst of sparks and fire and she fled from the room and headed towards the front of the base.

A Wookiee war cry echoed loudly and Murata sped up a little more, wanting to help them more. At reaching the main door, Murata skidded to a halt and jumped back with a surprised yelp as a stormtrooper collapsed to the ground, a large gash from a war blade across his torso. Enacca and Karra came into view and Murata gave a laugh that almost sounded like a sigh. They had stormed in and arrived a little quicker than she was expecting.

"_You did well, child," _praised Karra. _"Where is the prison?"_

Murata smiled a little wider, unable to contain her pride and she pointed down the hallway, the opposite way she had come from. "Down there," she said confidently. "I unlocked the doors but they're unarmed and there are bound to be heaps of troops and officers nearby."

"_Let's go and give them a friendly greeting then," _said Karra.

Karra, Enacca and a couple others led the charge and Murata went with them, managing to keep up and tail behind. A couple of times on the way, Murata found they were being shot at from behind and she turned around and shot back while continuing to run backwards. After going down a couple more hallways, they found the prison and Karra opened the heavy door with the help of one of the others that went with them.

Inside the prison they saw a large group of Wookiees. Enacca stepped forward and dropped weapons in front of them. _"We're all getting out of here," _she declared. _"Grab a weapon and follow us. Do not squish this human. She is with us," _she added indicating towards Murata.

Murata gave a tiny wave and weak smile. Nothing more was said as the imprisoned Wookiees stepped forward and each grabbed a weapon. One of the last Wookiees out of the prison was a female with short, light brown hair and round, black eyes. She moved with a little less urgency than the others as she approached Karra, ignoring the weapons for the moment.

"_Satakk..."_

Murata stepped to the side and watched as Satakk drew closer to him and placed a hand just under Karra's shoulder. _"You came for me."_

"_Of course," _said Karra, pressing his forehead to hers.

"_We need to get out of here," _said Enacca, slightly impatient. _"Save the reunion for when we're safe."_

The now large group headed back towards the exit and this time, the journey was much shorter and the ground was littered with bodies of deceased or injured stormtroopers. Though there were still stormtroopers that approached their positions, attempting to stop them from leaving. Murata put her blaster away and reached around for the big gun slung over her back. As troops raced from behind them, Murata took care of them, letting a spray of lasers stream free.

On reaching the exit they found the base was crawling with Wookiees and spreading fire that Murata had created. A hail of lasers rained down on their position and Murata, along with most of the Wookiees, took cover, not daring to step out just yet. A powerful roar echoed across the grounds and Murata couldn't hold back her curiosity and she poked her head out to see. A group of four Wookiees had seen what was happening and they took out the officers that had started shooting at them. The lasers stopped and only shrieks of pain were heard from their direction.

Taking their chance, they raced through the front gate and it wasn't long before the rest of the Wookiees followed suit. A couple more explosions shook the base, sending sparks and flames of fire high into the air. At reaching the tree line again, Murata turned around quickly and watched as the chaos persisted. Despite the number of Wookiees that had helped, there were still troopers and officers alive who were trying to save what they could.

Once the last of the Wookiees joined them, they all fled into the woods, ignoring the angry calls and sounds that went on behind them. As they ran, Murata could feel her heart beating extremely fast as fear and traces of slight panic rushed through her. But she still couldn't resist the urge to look behind her at the chaos she had created. In a way, it was absolutely beautiful.

It wasn't long before the fire engulfed the entire base and screams of agony were heard but the prisoners and rescuers had already vanished into the cover of darkness that the thick woods provided.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They made their way back to the transport. It was exactly where they had left it. They boarded without incident, noticing that no one had followed them. Murata was the last to board, accepting a lift up from Enacca. The engine rumbled to life and Murata held on tightly as she stared out, watching as the jungle went by with the large trees and native animals that she recognised with a second look.

The trip was almost two hours and they landed in the same spot that they had left from. Murata was first off, jumping clear from the transport. She turned and watched as the others disembarked as well, most of them conversing with each other, the mood evidently light as most were in high spirits after their triumph. Murata shared their sentiment, knowing that everyone was safe and there was now a better chance of her deal going through.

All of them travelled back up the lift to the boardwalk and started going the same way but it wasn't long before some veered off, going elsewhere. Murata watched some of them, wondering where they were heading. But the thoughts soon vanished as she followed behind Enacca. It was soon clear they were heading towards Karra's home.

The giant wroshyr tree quickly came into view and it was soon clear they were heading towards it. Once they were nearby, Murata slowed a little, looking in the direction of her ship. It had been hours since she'd had contact with RA. She just hoped he was alright and not freaking out too much although deep down, she knew there was little hope for that.

"_Are you coming in?_" enquired Enacca.

Murata spun around to look at her old friend. "Yes," she said quickly.

"_Are you alright?_" asked Enacca.

"Yes," repeated Murata, smiling. "I was just thinking about my droid. Best case scenario is that he's pacing back and forth, muttering to himself."

Enacca nodded her understanding but said nothing more. The door to Karra's home was open and Murata followed Enacca inside. The sitting room looked exactly as it had a few hours ago and Murata closed the door behind her and took only a few steps inside, wondering what was happening next.

"_Thank you, child,_" said Karra, closing the distance between him and Murata. "_If it weren't for you many of my kin would be dead. You saved us as well as the prisoners. You have been hailed a hero among us which is an honour bestowed upon few."_

Murata couldn't suppress the smile that returned to her face. "I'm very flattered but don't forget that I didn't do all the work," said Murata. As though unable to help it she added, "I'm small but resourceful."

"_I agree._"

The female Wookiee Murata had noticed at the prison stepped up beside Karra. The round, black eyes were focused on her and Murata took another couple steps forward. The smile weakened a little but was still noticeable and kind in appearance.

"_This is my mate, Satakk,_" said Karra. "_There are no words to express my gratitude but you will always have it._"

"It's nice to meet you," said Murata politely.

"_You too, dear,_" said Satakk. "_Will you be attending our wedding?_"

"Uh… yes," said Murata, with a little uncertainty. "If I'm invited of course."

"_Without doubt you are invited,_" assured Satakk. "_I have to see to the arrangements, excuse me._"

"How soon is the wedding?" asked Murata, looking between Enacca and Karra.

"_We don't wish to wait," _said Karra. "_It will be tomorrow, at the shores._"

The living area went quiet and Murata's thoughts went back to her ship and droid but it didn't last long as Karra's voice broke the short silence.

"_I must help Satakk," _he said. "_I will see you at the ceremony."_

Karra left through the same doorway as Satakk, leaving Murata and Enacca alone in the room. Murata met her eye before looking away, sighing a little as she suddenly felt tired after all the excitement of the day. The reasons she was here returned and she faced Enacca again.

"I helped you out," reminded Murata. "Are you able to help me out now?"

"_Of course," _said Enacca. _"I always keep my word. I do appreciate your help. We can discuss the details after the ceremony. There will be plenty of time then."_

"That's fine," said Murata, still smiling. "I suppose you'll want to help with the preparations so I'll head back to my ship and rest and I'll see you at the wedding."

Enacca nodded but said nothing more. Murata nodded once too before turning and heading out the door. The walk to her ship was short and only seconds after boarding a familiar sound reached her ears. Mechanical footsteps sounded down the corridor and Murata headed towards her private quarters.

"Mistress!" exclaimed RA. "You have returned. I trust everything went alright…"

"Yes," said Murata. She took the big gun off her back and placed it at the droid's feet. "Could you disassemble that put it away for me? I need to lie down and rest before getting ready."

"Of course, Mistress," said RA, voice falling a little. "I will do it immediately."

Murata gave RA a final glance and faint smile before retreating into her quarters, closing and locking the door behind her. She went straight to the bed and collapsed onto the soft surface. The blaster in her holster poked her in the hip and she groaned and rolled onto her back, pulling out the weapon as she did so and throwing it to the floor. The thud went almost unheard as an easy sleep claimed her.

* * *

After a few hours sleeping, Murata awakened. She sat upright in her bed and glanced around her private quarters. Nothing had changed and she hopped off onto her feet and headed for the door. It slid sideways with a hiss and she stepped out into the corridor. The ship was quite but in the direction of the cockpit she could hear the light tapping of keys. Knowing it was her droid, she headed in that direction.

Entering the cockpit she saw exactly what she had expected and she approached, moving to sit in the pilot seat which was hers. Abruptly, RA stopped what he'd been doing and turned sharply in order to look at her. Despite the lack of emotion on his face, Murata knew that he was surprised by her sudden appearance beside him.

"Mistress!" he exclaimed happily. "How was your rest?"

"Good," said Murata, leaning back in her seat. "Did you put my weapon away?"

"Yes, mistress," said RA. "It has been disassembled and placed back in storage."

Murata nodded. "Good," she repeated. "What are you doing?"

"Checking vital systems," replied RA. "Has the deal gone through?"

"Not quite yet," admitted Murata.

RA continued looking at her and his head turned to the side as though curious. "I thought once you helped, the deal would happen. Have they backed out?"

"No," denied Murata. "Enacca thinks it's best to wait until after the wedding. I was invited, so I'm going. As are you. It would be rude not to."

For a moment it looked as though RA was about to argue his point of view but instead, he said nothing and went back to checking through the ships computer. Despite having to get ready, Murata stayed where she was for another few minutes, just watching her droid go on with his duties. The quietness was relaxing and she wanted to enjoy it for a moment longer before going to what she thinks might be a loud wedding.

"I must get ready," said Murata, standing up. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."

"Yes, mistress," said RA without looking up.

Murata left the cockpit and returned to her quarters. From within the angular metal locker in the corner she pulled out a leaf green sheath dress that reached her knees and she laid it across the bed. The dress was soft to the touch and had thick black stripes over the shoulders and one along the hem. Murata changed out of her battle clothes and boots and dumped them on the ground and went for a quick shower. When finished, she placed on the dress and a pair of flat light green shoes that covered her feet and she quickly ran a brush through her pink hair.

A few clumps tangled and Murata grabbed the hair and pulled the brush through, hissing a little at the pain it caused. Once her hair was smooth, she put the brush away and looked into the full length mirror inside the door of the locker. Considering where she'd just been and what they went through, she looked pretty good.

The locker closed with a light bang and she left her quarters and headed off board her ship. On the platform, she saw RA already waiting for her, the nearest light shining off him. Murata locked up the ship and together, in silence, they headed for the shores. They went down a couple of levels and when reaching near the bottom, they walked across a boardwalk that looked endless as it stretched out far into the distance.

It was a little while before they reached the end of the boardwalk which spiralled downwards. There were another few metres worth of jungle before they stepped out onto white sand. From where they were Murata could already see the set up for the wedding ahead of them.

"Over there," said Murata, pointing towards it.

They walked over, hearing only the waves of the ocean and the squeaking of the clean sand. It wasn't long before RA began to slow down and Murata slowed so he could keep up. As they approached a few stares went their way but it went mostly ignored by Murata who immediately approached Enacca. Her old friend was standing at the shores edge, the water barely missing the tip of her feet.

"Is something wrong?" asked Murata, standing beside her.

"_No,"_ answered Enacca. _"You look lovely, dear."_

"Thanks," mumbled Murata. "When does the ceremony start?"

"_Any moment," _said Enacca. _"Have you attended a Wookiee union before?"_

"No," admitted Murata.

"_I will explain it to you,"_ said Enacca.

A cluster of wooden instruments came to life, catching the attention of everyone there. From within the woods, not far from where Murata had emerged, stood one person. Murata immediately recognised it as Satakk. She wore a sheer veil of silvery grey. Satakk approached them and stood beside Karra. The small crowd gathered around them in a circle to watch.

"_The vows are first," _explained Enacca. _"The intended pair hold hands and recite the same words."_

Murata nodded but said nothing, choosing to keep silent as she watched and everything was explained. Any questions she had she knew could wait until later. She watched as Karra took hold of Satakk's hands and held them firmly. Both of them nodded at each other at the same time and Karra spoke first.

"_Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go, I will go and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the life power be with us and strengthen me and more if anything but death parts you from me."_

All eyes then went to Satakk as she spoke next.

"_Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go, I will go and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the life power be with us and strengthen me and more if anything but death parts you from me."_

The veil Satakk wore was torn off and the tatters fell elegantly to the side. Murata gave a sideways glance at Enacca, waiting for the explanation to come.

"_Once the vows are given, the male tears off the veil, showing that there will be nothing hidden between them. Ever."_

The newly married couple kissed and loud rumblings of hoots filtered through the crowd. Murata applauded despite the sound being drowned out. But within seconds, all other noise was too as a bellowing roar erupted across the shoes. Karra bent down and as though she weighed no more than a feather he picked Satakk up into his arms. They went around the circle, hearing nothing but howls and hoots and congratulation.

"_Everyone now eats and dances," _said Enacca, gesturing for Murata to come with her.

The wooden instruments began playing again and Murata followed Enacca to where everyone else was going. Not far away there were tables set up with food and drinks and it was also where the Wookiees were that played the instruments. Both Murata and Enacca waited until everyone had gotten some food before they approached the tables.

At reaching the first once, Murata looked among the choices and took the wooden plate Enacca offered. "Thanks," she said, a little flustered. "You might have to tell me what I can eat and drink and what I shouldn't."

"_Stay away from the Thikkiian brandy, Garrmorl and Grakkyn," _said Enacca. _"Those drinks are too strong for a human throat. You should have no problems with the graling juice, Wroshyr rootbeer or perhaps the life milk."_

Murata through for a moment. "I think I'll try a wroshyr rootbeer."

"_Good choice," _praised Enacca. _"The food you should be extra careful. Most of these meats," _added Enacca, indicting to a row of plates with meat along the back of the table, _"no human should ever eat. They could potentially burn your tongue so that you'll never taste anything else again. I do suggest you try the Klak, Chyntuck, Wookiee flat biscuits or the xachibik broth."_

"Alright," said Murata shrugging. "I'll try all of those then."

Enacca put a little bit of each of the four foods she mentioned onto Murata's plate. With a mutter of thanks, Murata took a rootbeer and headed for an empty table, knowing that Enacca wasn't far behind her. On sitting down she saw Enacca walking over and she sat down opposite her. Without pause, Enacca dug into her food and after a moment's wait, Murata did the same thing. The first bite was small and a little hesitant but at tasting the pleasant taste, she dived in.

They were halfway through their meal before something was said. _"Different to what you were expecting?"_

"A little," confessed Murata. "It's more informal than I thought it would be but it's still nice. Nice and simple."

Enacca gave Murata what she thought was a small smile before they went back to eating. Near the end of the meal, the music became louder and as Murata was finishing her broth she turned in her chair a little and watched as Karra and Satakk moved out into the open and danced in time with the tune being played.

Surrounding them were tall torches that lit up with fire, lighting up the shores in an orange glow that was easy on the eyes. Murata smile faintly as she watched them dance together and she suddenly felt the urge to join in and dance as well. Turning back around, Murata finished her food and RA shifted beside her.

"What's wrong, RA?" asked Murata quietly.

"The deal…"

"No," said Murata sharply, cutting across him. "This is not the place."

"_Do not worry," _said Enacca. _"The deal will go ahead. We'll discuss the details tomorrow."_

"Good," said Murata, smiling. "Thank you."

Enacca nodded and Murata got to her feet. _"Leaving already?"_

Murata looked up at Enacca and laughed breathily, shaking her head. "No, no," she said quickly. "I'm going to dance. Coming?"

The smile widened as Enacca got to her feet and Murata led the way, eager to party with the other wedding guests. RA stood obediently on the sidelines, watching. And for the rest of the night, Murata danced and met friends of Enacca's, hoping to perhaps make a few more allies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day was an early started for both Murata and RA. At the crack of dawn they had been woken up by Enacca who seemed unusually chirpy and active. Murata changed back into her usual, not wanting to wear her battle or formal clothes for a meeting. On finishing getting dressed, she left the confines of her ship, along with RA, and joined Enacca down on the platform.

"What's with the wakeup call?" asked Murata, folding her arms over her chest as though cold.

"_I managed to schedule a meeting," _explained Enacca. _"But it's for this morning and we must leave now if we are to make it."_

"Is it within walking distance?" asked Murata unsurely.

"_Yes," _said Enacca. _"But we must leave now."_

"Alright," said Murata, holding up one hand before turning towards the ship. "RA, let's go and lock up on the way out."

After a few moments of silence, the sound of turning gears reached them and within seconds, Murata spotted RA coming down the ramp. As soon as the ship was secure, they left with Enacca leading the way. Murata skipped ahead a few steps to walk along beside her.

As they walked, Murata let the scenery rush by them as the memories of her dream flooding back and a cold chill ran down her spine. She had been stuck in a city filled with lights that were being torn apart and stomped on by a gigantic rancor. Even now she could hear the screams within her head as the people attempted to flee.

Even from a far distance, she could see the beast that threatened them all and she attempted to run, along with everyone else, but no matter how fast she ran, she got nowhere. The roaring behind her got louder and louder, eventually deafening her to all other sounds. It then caught up and grabbed hold of her and within one swift moment, she was falling, falling straight into the mouth of the beast.

"_I must warn you of something," _said Enacca.

Murata shook her head, forgetting the dream that plagued her last night and she looked up at her old friend. "Of what?" enquired Murata.

"_Terak is not a Wookiee to be trifled with," _warned Enacca. _"If you are disrespectful in any way, he will not hesitate to cancel dealings with you immediately. Only speak when spoken to."_

"No problem," said Murata with a wave of her hand. "Do you know him personally?"

"_A little," _admitted Enacca. _"Although not enough to call him a friend."_

Murata nodded, showing that she understood but she said nothing more on the subject. The dealings her friend had were none of her business and so she left it alone. Murata continued following Enacca in silence, only the sound of RA's gears behind them and the insects in the forest accompanied them through.

After about fifteen minutes, Murata noticed the jungle seemed to be getting thicker and warmer and before long they arrived at a giant, hollowed out wroshyr tree. There was no one outside nor anyone near it to speak with and Murata followed Enacca inside. The inside abruptly widened and aside from the wooden furniture and modest fixtures, the place almost looked like a warehouse.

There was only one other occupant and he was standing far on the opposite side. Murata gave Enacca a questioning look but her friend didn't even glance down as she moved further into the room. Murata did the same although kept a few paces behind Enacca, wanting to be sure before diving in head first. RA was last inside and seconds after a door slammed shut behind him, making him jump and yelp in fright.

"Oh, mistress!" he exclaimed. "The door, it just-"

"Shh!" hushed Murata sharply, glaring at him. "Save it for later. I need you to focus."

The droid gave a few second vacant stare before nodding once. "My apologies, mistress," said RA sincerely. "It will not happen again."

Murata doubted the droid's statement but she didn't question it as it wasn't the appropriate time. On turning back she saw Enacca greet the other Wookiee and each took a seat. Murata approached and took the empty one beside Enacca, locking eyes with Terak as she did so. He was a very tall Wookiee with dark fur that was almost black and he had sharp black eyes that held a piercing stare.

"_You are Murata," _said Terak with great confidence. _"I have heard of you."_

"All good I hope," said Murata with a smile.

"_I do not understand,"_ said Terak with slight confusion.

The smile on Murata's face suddenly vanished and she held her breath as the next words left her mouth, hoping that she hadn't accidentally spoken out of turn. "I just mean that I hope everything you've heard about me is good," explained Murata.

"_Of course,"_ said Terak, seemingly to understand, if only slightly. _"Your heroics the other day have spread far through the wroshyr trees. I commend you on your performance. It was not only outstanding for a human but even more so for a human child."_

"Thank you," said Murata slowly, not sure if she was being patronised or not.

"_Now," _said Terak, moving on. _"I understand you want to trade."_

"What makes you say that?" asked Murata curiously.

"_Why else you have come to see me?"_ asked Terak. _"My contact with humans is limited and rare and I do not just trade with anybody. Now, we'll see if we can help each other out. What do you wish to trade, human?"_

"I have a stash of bowcasters, detonators and grenades that I wish to trade for alcohol," said Murata, getting straight to the point.

"_Alcohol?"_ questioned Terak. _"Of what possible need do you have of alcohol?"_

"To sell," said Murata honestly. "My parents are deceased. It's just me and my droid and I need some way of supporting myself and trading is one way."

"_Is another through casualties?"_ enquired Terak.

"Does it matter?" questioned Murata, leaning forward a little in the hard, wooden chair.

There was a moment's silence before Terak answered. _"No,"_ he said firmly. _"Which alcohols did you have your mind set on?"_

"Any," said Murata. "A number of them would fetch nice prices although to be completely honest, I was setting my sights on the Wookiee Wango, Grakkyn, the Thikkiian brandy and the Garrmorl."

The large room went silent again as a look passed between Murata and Terak. The young human's face remained impassive throughout the entire stare, concentrating to keep her control and not let the opportunity slip through her fingers. As she stared back, she couldn't help but noticed the similarities of this Wookiee compared to Karra. They both saw her as nothing but a human and their tone of voice showed what they really thought.

It was another few, tense minutes before the look on Terak's face relaxed somewhat and he leaned back in his chair. _"You have a deal, human," _said Terak. _"I will also give you Gorimn wine and Truvvhhurrian Ale. How does that sound?"_

"Like a good deal," said Murata, the smile reappearing. "The only thing I'm left wondering is how to get it all to my ship..."

"_Do not worry," _said Terak, dismissing her concern. _"I have people who will begin the transaction immediately. I trust the weapons are on board your ship?"_

"Yes," said Murata nodding. "A few can retrieve them while the others place the alcohol in the cargo hold."

"_Good,"_ said Terak, getting to his feet. _"Return to your ship and they will be there. I hope you have a safe trip to wherever you are going after here. Perhaps one day we will meet again."_

"Perhaps," said Murata, getting up as well.

Terak turned and walked away from them and Murata turned around and head for the door, knowing that Enacca wasn't far behind. As soon as they were out, Enacca gave Murata a congratulatory pat on the back and RA was coming towards her rapidly, his hands waving in the air excitedly.

"Mistress, you did it!" called RA. "The shipment provided could sustain you for months."

"Let's hope," said Murata, smiling broadly. "Let's get back to the ship."

In the same amount of time that it took to get here, they were back on the landing platform. Murata stepped up and saw crates and crates of alcohol already lining the platform, ready to be stored away. The smile on Murata's face remained and she unlocked the ship so they could start loading them up. As they did so, a few of them retrieved the weapons and stacked them neatly to the side.

"_I suppose you're leaving then?" _said Enacca.

Murata turned to look at her old friend. "Yes, I guess so," she said shrugging. "I don't think it will be long until I come back."

"_That's what you said last time," _quipped Enacca.

"I promise it won't happen again," said Murata. "I really do appreciate your help with this. I couldn't have done it without you. If you ever need anything..."

"_There is no debt, child," _said Enacca kindly. _"You have already repaid me in helping my cousin and his mate. I, we, could not have done it without you."_

"You exaggerate," said Murata quietly. "You would have found a way without me. I know you. You wouldn't have just given up. I just happen to arrive at the right time in order to be of help."

A few loud footsteps grabbed the attentions of both Murata and Enacca. They watched as Karra, his mate Satakk and a few others that were in the jungle with them, walked up towards the platform and crowded around, making it as though they were a large group.

"_We have much to thank you for,"_ said Satakk kindly. _"I appreciate you attending our wedding."_

"It was fun," said Murata honestly.

"_We will see you the next time you come here, child,"_ said Karra in a firm tone. _"You are always welcome in our home."_

"Thank you," said Murata, inclining her head forward a little. "I'm just happy that everyone got out safe and well. Now, I do apologise but I do have to be going," she added, noticing that Terak's workers had finished.

"_Of course,"_ said Enacca. _"Safe journey."_

Murata looked at everyone and gave a big smile and wave to all as she boarded her ship along with RA. They both went to the cockpit and took their seats. Murata started up the engines and loved the hum of the hyperdrive. With a final wave out the view window, Murata took the ship up and flew up towards the open sky.

* * *

As soon as they were clear of the planet's atmosphere, they entered hyperspace and Murata relaxed in her chair. The same smile from before was still present on her face. She couldn't wait to get to their next destination. The fact that the trade had gone through was a great thing for her and the money could make the world of difference.

With her thoughts lingering on the contraband, Murata got to her feet and excused herself from the cockpit. RA barely registered her getting up and leaving and Murata breathed a sigh of relief at that, knowing that the questions that could follow would be endless.

Murata's footsteps barely made a sound as she made her way down the corridor, heading towards the cargo hold. On entering she turned and quickly checked to see that it was still clear and she closed the door. She headed to the closest crate and picked up one of the many flasks inside. From just one look Murata knew what it was, Thikkiian brandy.

The metal top screeched as she twisted it loose and she settled it in the palm of her hand. With only a single look at the brown liquid inside, Murata had a sudden urge to try a taste. The warnings Enacca had given her echo within her head but they were quickly quashed as the urge grew.

Without giving it another thought, Murata brought the mouth of the flask to her lips and she tipped it up and sipped at the liquid inside. A small amount ran down the back of her throat, burning it the whole way down. Murata lurched forward and coughed deeply, her body convulsing with subtle movements of each muscle as air was forced into her body and back out again.

In seconds, her head spun with confusion and dizziness soon set in. Murata closed her eyes for a moment before putting the cap back on the flask and placing it back in the crate with the others which was a difficult task considering she couldn't see straight.

After a few frustrating minutes, Murata managed to open the door and walk back down the corridor towards the cockpit but at a few metres away, she stopped, knowing that she was in no condition to pilot in this state and nor did she want RA to see her like this. The consequences of him finding out could be exasperating so she did the next best thing.

"RA, put on the autopilot and let me know when we get there," said Murata in a firm voice. "I'm going to take a small nap."

"Are you alright, mistress?" came RA's voice, full of concern, as she'd expected.

"Yes," said Murata. "I'm fine. I checked the merchandise again so don't worry about it. Just put on the autopilot."

"Yes, mistress," said RA.

From where she stood, Murata could hear the clicking on the console which told her that RA was doing as she instructed. Small beads of sweat seeped through the pores on her forehead and after wiping it, Murata turned around and went an adjoining corridor, wanting to get to her room as quick as possible.

At reaching the door, she hit the panel harder than ever before and locked the door behind her. With what seemed like a great effort, she collapsed on the bed and rolled over, hugging her stomach all the while. The sounds from the middle of her body worried her slightly but Murata knew it was her own fault for drinking something she shouldn't have.

As the gurgling continued, Murata made a mental note to thank Enacca for her warning. She hadn't been exaggerating when she said they were strong drinks. It was the strongest drink she'd ever tried. With that in mind, Murata managed to smile faintly. Drinks that strong were in high demand, all over the galaxy. She was going to make a small fortune with the loot in the cargo hold.


End file.
